


major image

by emiOCs (emifail)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Boss/Employee Relationship, Demons, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: any good wizard would know that some spells, when cast at a higher level, do not require concentration to stay active





	major image

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write fic really so this is more of an outline of what COULD be a fic lol

during work, monty tells nero he did SUCH a good job with some task. it’s like something basic & stupid but he says he’ll find a special way to reward/repay nero or some other equally unnervingly-ambiguous comment

nero gets Sweaty ™ & spends all day thinking about monty’s comment & like, KNOWS it doesn’t mean anything because ... why would monty mean _that_??? they’ve never like. they don’t DO that. curse his dick for even reading INTO it that way

but, like he USUALLY does when this sort of thing happens (implying this isn’t the first time) he finds some time to find or create a create a space he believes monty cannot penetrate/access because, idk, nero’s an idiot

in it nero casts major image to create an illusion of monty (“seems real including sounds, smells, & temperature”)

it starts out casual, nero is clearly embarrassed but kind of playing it up bc he knows he doesn’t have an audience. like when u act out a scenario in front of ur mirror

they talk about the same things they had talked about throughout the day HE LITERALLY JUST ILLUSIONS THEM CHATTING CASUALLY at first, it’s kind of sadly endearing like wow you could do anything but you choose THIS as your fantasy?

eventually they’re re-enacting the part that got nero sweaty but the mood has ofc shifted

monty is probably saying some horny shit & nero’s just fidgety and dying but doesn’t touch himself until “monty” says that he can

as nero’s doing that monty continues making comments on his performance or. something . i don’t know

it starts slow and kind of scripted but then monty says something and nero almost feels like it’s out of place like he didn’t remember making the illusion say it but he’s probably just getting too into it 

at one point he looks at the illusion and finds he’s having a hard time keeping eye contact which is stupid bc it’s not real but he gets embarrassed and looks away

monty starts getting physically closer to him & nero’s like hahaha fuck me maybe i am too horny except smthn happens & monty somehow makes physical contact with nero but he’s REAL & nero STARTLES SO BAD & is like the FUCK is going on so he wrenches his head back & monty’s still looking at him but nero realizes he no longer has control over the illusion

(if envy) after a second of comedic silence starts like SMOKING from embarrassment & tries to say something but he’s just . babbling nonsense . he’s so embarrassed & ashamed & sooo so so so sorry

monty probably tries to calm him down but without breaking the “illusion” still like maybe playing along with what nero’s illusion had intended to be??

the only thing i feel strongly about is nero’s intense desire to give monty a blowjob once he finds out he’s real

nero would NOT try to kiss him (unless told to) but would really really really want to

it’s be fun if it ended with nero unsure of what happened was real or not, or maybe it WAS real but at work monty just keeps winking & shit but not talking about it directly & nero wants to fucking die

**GENERAL MONTY DISPOSITION**

  * lol



**POTENTIAL DIALOGUE**

  * (implying it’s small) this suits you. it’s cute (his dick)
  * oh! it’s angry (his dick) (if envy) (bc it. smokes)
  * you think i didn’t know about your fantasies? it’s not weird, you know ... you aren’t the only person i’ve caught doing this ... but oh! what if you’re the only one i’ve decided to experience for myself? :)
  * do you think of anyone else like this? or is it just me? i know the answer of course i just want to hear you say it n__n
  * what did you THINK would happen if i found out? what did you think i would do to you?
  * i’m a married man you know (idk if he would directly mention honestly, i’m not sure where the line is there for him)
  * every day i wait for you to make a move but you always hold back ... it’s been getting a little boring :(
  * *something lewd but with matter-of-fact confidence*



**GENERAL NERO DISPOSITION:**

  * apologetic & ashamed for betraying monty’s trust like this!!!!!!!!!!
  * wanting to rectify the situation immediately
  * guilty and gross for not only having these feelings for monty but also going through with this whole illusion spiel behind his back



**POTENTIAL DIALOGUE:**

  * how did you get in here how long have you— ( _how many times have you seen me do this, this is at least my fourth time_ )
  * you don’t have to do this (as if it were a hassle, doesn’t want monty to feel obligated to reciprocate or go along with this, also he might die on the spot from horny overload etc)
  * (once nero is reciprocating) should i keep going? do you like this, what do you want me to do, etc
  * did i do good am i doing good
  * *needs constant validation*




End file.
